newgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie Sheets
Natalie Sheets is your typical High School mean girl. Her along with Jasmine Solstice and Valerie Munroe run the school and everyone knows them by their name: The Crew. She is the leader of The Troubletones for her second time and will not let anything get in her way of winning. She is dating football star Tyler DiLoretto and the only person she hates in Camille Beck and is jealous of her spending time with Tyler as well as her voice. She has many similarities to Quinn Fabray at the moment and she is very controlling of her boyfriend Tyler. Also, she is just a cold hearted bitch Season 1 Pilot She is first introduced when Camille was giving her number to Tyler so they can be friends and she intercepts it. Since then she is constantly tearing Camille down by calling her ridiculous nicknames such as Blondie, Curls, Goldie Locks, and Hair with Legs. She later helps Coach Roz during The Troubletones' audition by providing harsh feedback. At the end of the episode she is fighting with Tyler about him being in New Directions and oftens gets mad at Melanie because she is extremely perky. For The Longest Time We first hear Natalie performing with The Troubletones by the pool performing Independent Women to practice for the Assembly in Mark's flashback. We first really see her entering the halls of McKinley with Jasmine and Valerie, aka The Crew, and charging towards Camille to tell her off which turns into them performing Who Run The School (Crew) in which The Crew showcases their reign of terror over McKinely before heading off down the halls. Later we see her performing with The Troubletones at the Pep Assembly by singing Jumpin, Jumpin with her club and giving condescending looks towards the New Directions. The Auditions We first see Natalie with The Crew telling Camille that they will be seeing a lot more of each other before heading off to the choir room with New Directions. Later she is having a slumber party with The Crew in which they are writing and drawing all over the yearbooks and a picture of Camille. When Jasmine says that she wants to audition for the muscial she is instantly against but later sees thinks that she would have a better shot at getting in the musical and keeping tabs on her boyfriend. She then teams up with Lillian at they duet on Unwritten and throughout the entire thing she glares at Lilly because she wants her to mess up. She then tells Tyler that it is ok for him to sing with Camille and that she's ok with it, until she watches their duet of As Long As You're Mine and just gives Camille death glares the whole time. She then later yells at Camille for being intimate with Tyler and Camille just says that Tyler was doing all the work. Camille turns to leave and at the end of the episode we see that she isn't even casted in the play, ouch. Songs Duets Season 1 Solos (In A Group) Season 1 Category:Main Character Category:The Troubletones Category:The Crew